The Other Duncan Kid
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Introducing Jessie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jessie and the plot.**

**Summary: Jessie Duncan is a spoilt girl till Charlie comes. After that, she's only noticed by her friend, Aussie's, family. In the end it becomes too much for an eight year old to handle. She's forced to run away from her home. She ends up in hospital, fighting for her life.**

* * *

><p>I'm Jessica Amy Duncan but my family calls me Jessie or Jess. I was seven when I went from the spoilt, selfish little girl to the hardly-noticed, kind little girl.<p>

All because of Charlie.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

The baby's just been born. It's time for the picture. I got out my emergency brush-and-comb set.

My waist-length white-blond hair was tangled. I got my brush out and brushed my curls. Perfect.

My big green eyes were framed by long, curly lashes. Perfect.

I went into the room with Teddy.

I sat on the bed with Mummy and the baby.

"Her name's Charlotte." Mummy whispered.

"Can I hold her?" Teddy asked quietly. I got bored.

"Can we get to the picture?" I said angrily.

"Okay, Jess." Mummy answered, getting Charlotte back fro Teddy.

Daddy had asked a lady to take the picture.

"What's the baby's name?" she asked. REALLY? Mummy had just said she's called Charlotte!

"Charlotte." Mummy answered back to her.

"Mum, can we call her Charlie?" Teddy said.

"Yes, of course. Char-" Mummy began.

"I want to get back to the picture! Not decide the baby's nickname!" I eyed my little sister, irritated.

"Okay, Jessie!" Was my answer.

_Click!_

Yay! I looked PERFECT!

I looked at Charlie.

Charlie's a boy name.

My least favourite boy name, as Teddy knows well!

_End of Flashback_

Teddy started up a video diary for Charlie. With the silly catchphrase "good luck, Charlie."

The first time she did it me and Gabe told the camera "you ruined my life."

I'm eight now. My birthday was 31st December, midnight.

I didn't get one present except from the present my one and only friend(Australia) got me. Aussie got me a whole set of Harry Potter, ten books from Jacqueline Wilson and a really expensive set of _real ruby set of jewellery! _I have a ruby ring, necklace, bracelet, earrings, anklet and hair-band set and another in real emeralds and sapphires! Her family's very, very, very rich and always spend a lot on me when its my birthday because I'm hardly ever noticed at home.

Even Teddy doesn't notice me.


	2. In A Coma

Jessie's P.O.V

I hate my life now. I often thought about running away. No-one would miss me apart from Aussie and her family.

"Dinner! PJ, Teddy, Gabe! Dinner!" Mum called. I went anyway. There was five dinners, plus one bit of baby food for Charlie.

"Mum? Where's my dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, um, Jessie?" she asked what my name was. I nodded. "Can you make yourself a cheese toastie or something?" I don't even like cheese! When I passed Charlie I whispered "You took my place, you stupid little baby!" I think the only reason I kept my bedroom was because I fought for it.

NEXT DAY

"Hey, Aussie!" I said brightly.

"Hey, Jess!" she looked at me sadly. "How did last night go?"

"Bad. She forgot to make my dinner!" I said. "You walking home today?"

"No. Mummy won't let me, even though I live a street away!"

In class in the register I was fourth.

"Emily?"

"Here."

"Charlie?"

"Here."

"Dylan?"

"Here."

"Jess?"

"Here, Miss."

"Aussie?"

"Here, Miss June."

Me and Aussie were fourth and fifth in the register. Jess Duncan and Aussie Eavard.

"Time for English! Now you all have to write a story. It can be about anything!" Me and Aussie were the best writers in the class. We wrote like eight pages and the others only write a page and a half!

"Jess, would you like to say what your story is about?"

"A Victorian girl in the Foundling Hospital."

"OK. Aussie?"

"The same, Miss."

We were her class favorites.

After school I was walking home. I can't remember anything after then when I stepped out onto the road and a car hit me.

* * *

><p>I can't move or speak. I've heard nurses and they say I'm in a coma thing. When the car hit me I fell asleep and I haven't woke up since. Mum and Dad came to see me, crying. I think they now wish they took more notice of me. All of my family have come. I feel like crying. Aussie came to visit me, saying I won't die, but if I do, she'll live her life for me as well as her. I just want to tell her she's the bestest best friend ever. She also reads to me, new books she got, or newspaper articles about me. They call me in the newspapers 'Coma Child'. Aussie said to me all the new books she got, she brought a second one for me. One of her visits were so heart-breaking because her grandpa died of a coma that day. She cried over me, telling me she loved her grandpa, and all I wanted to do was comfort her. She also said I wouldn't die, I couldn't, couldn't leave her. We have been best friends since the day we were born and will always be, forever and a day. Once she sang me our favorite song, <em>Bad Day<em>. We are word-perfect on that song and we nearly always sang a duet together. I always move around slightly when she comes, and she whispers to me "Keep on moving. Then I know you're here." I feel so sorry for her. Once her mum came in as well and she cried as well, saying I was always and will always be another daughter to her. At the end of that visit she said "I love you, Jess, as much as my Aussie."

I so want to wake up!

* * *

><p>I was nearly crying as I wrote that last little bit! Please reveiw!<p> 


	3. Aussie

Aussie's P.O.V

School feels so weird without Jess. It feels like it's just a empty building without her. Girls try to be friends with me but I only want Jess to be my friend.

Miss June called me in at hometime. "Aussie, are you OK? I mean, with Jess in a coma..." her voice trailed away and I could see she was trying not to burst into tears. "Aussie, can you give this to Jess when you visit her?"

"OK." she handed over a home-made card with _Get Well Soon! _written in curly writing.

"My daughter Emma helped out. She drew the girl from Jess's story Jess wrote from Jess's picture. Aussie, I miss her too. To me this class is completly boring without her. She made it fun."

"I told her in my visit that if she died I'd live a life for her as well as me." I burst into tears now. I couldn't hold it in. "I also got some books for her. The one's she always wanted to get. Inside I've wrote '_To Jess, these are for you when you get out of your coma. From Aussie and her family. _Miss, do you believe she'll wake up, as she's been in a coma for about four weeks?"

"I don't know, Aussie. But we have to keep our hopes up." she sighed. "It's so sad. She's so bright, nearly always top of the class, but she's going to miss out on most of her learning. Aussie, is your mum picking you up?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I can't keep you here any longer. Go then." she said.

I walked to Mummy's car. "Hey, Aussie, would you like to go straight to the hospital? Then you can have more time."

"Yes!"

Mummy drove to the hospital. I jumped out and ran to Jess's ward. I saw her laying in her bed. "Jess!"

"Jess! Guess what! Miss June and her daughter Emma made a card for you! I'll put it on your bedside table. Now I'm going to read you the first chapter of_ Lily Alone_!" I just burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Jess, but you've just got to wake up! My life is horrible without you there! You need to wake up! You need to! My mum feels guilty and so do I because if I had walked home I could of stopped you stepping out! It's my fault your in a coma!" A nurse came up to me.

"Aussie," I was well-known. "Don't worry, Jess isn't on a life support machine, so she's breathing fine on her own, and she getting better everyday. We'll only put her on life support if she gets worse."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"OK!" I was happy!

Then everything fell apart.


	4. Just Pull The Plug

Aussie's P.O.V

Jess nearly died. She stopped breathing. She's on life support machine now. They didn't realise she weren't breathing until five minutes later when someone pulled the alarm. She nearly died.

I feel like just crying for the rest of my life without Jess. I feel like I've lost an eye, half a mouth and nose, an ear, an arm, a leg and half my body. I needed her.

It was bad enough when she was ill and I had to go to school on my own for a day. But now she's been in a coma for nearly three months. They're going to put her off life support if she ends up still in a coma for four months. I miss her badly.

* * *

><p>I need Aussie to just pull the plug on life support now. I just can't go on like this!<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry this was very short!<p> 


	5. Final Goodbye

Aussie's P.O.V

It's been four months since Jess got in a coma. They're pulling the plug. They're killing her. They're killing my best friend.

I wouldn't listen to reason first. I screamed and shouted, even at school. Then Miss June sat me down and told me they couldn't let her carry on living if she wasn't going to wake. Then I realized she was right.

They're pulling the plug tonight. I've gone to give my final goodbye.

When I went in I managed to stay strong. "Hey, Jess. They're pulling the plug tonight. I'll never forget you. And I'll live my life for you as well as me. You at least deserve that. My mum will never forget you either. You were always a second daughter to her. And you will always be." Then I whispered, "Wake up, Jess. Please. But if you can't I'll fulfill my last two promises to you. I will live a life for you and never forget you."

Amy Duncan came in, holding baby Charlie. "Charlie wants to say goodbye to her big sister." she said quietly. I nodded and went out.

* * *

><p>Aussie was so sad today. And poor baby Charlie. And Mum. And everyone else, even the nurses. Aussie told me they were pulling the plug tonight. I'm glad. It's a misery just being here, not able to touch or move or speak. I will miss everyone, especially Aussie, who was closer to me than a sister. In an hour they're pulling the plug to my misery.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry so short again!<p> 


	6. Coma Child Wakes Up!

Aussie's P.O.V

Jess died yesterday. That's what I thought. The day at school was horrible, knowing she was dead. But I had to fulfill my promises; Never forget her, and live a life for her. I know I'll meet up with her one day, just not now.

At hometime Miss June called me back and asked about Jess.

"They pulled the plug yesterday. I don't know if she woke up, but I think she's dead." Miss smiled.

"Well, I have a newspaper article." She showed it to me.

**COMA CHILD WAKES UP!**

_Eight-year-old Jess Duncan woke up from a coma yesterday, one hour before nurses pulled the plug on her life support machine. Nurses say she has a broken leg, after her car accident four months ago, even after being in the coma. Her family was in the room when she woke. _

_ Jess's older sister, Teddy, says "We were waiting for the time to come, when Jessie wouldn't be with us. Then we just hear her say 'Aussie', clearly thinking her best friend, Aussie, would be there. Then she tried to sit up, but nurses made her lay down again. It was a really happy moment."_

_Mrs Duncan openly admits they hardly ever took notice of Jess, because she was so quiet, and her baby sister Charlotte had just been born. But when she went into coma they visited her nearly everyday, along with Jess's best friend Australia Eavard. Australia and her mum left and hour before Jess woke up, as Aussie would be upset to see her best friend die. Mrs Eavard has come to the hospital when Mrs Duncan called her, but she decided to give Aussie a surprise._

_ Jess will be in hospital another four weeks, to let her broken leg heal. One nurse says "Jess is still as confident and cheery as before the accident. She says she can't wait for Aussie to hear the news." _

I let out a whoop! So Jess is still alive! No wonder Mum wouldn't let me read the news today! "Thank you, Miss!" I said, happy as anything.

I ran to Mum's car and said excitedly, "Can we go see Jess?" I said. I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Did Miss June show you the newspaper?" I nodded. "Come on, get in, we're going to see Jess!"

When we got to hospital I ran to Jess.

"Aussie!"

"Jess!" I ran to her bed and hugged her. "I've missed you!"

"Me too! Thank you for all the books and newspaper reports about me. And the two promises, though I doubt they will last now! I wish you could of given a quote in the newspaper than Teddy."

"Mum didn't let me read it this morning. Miss June showed it to me. She said when you were in a coma she missed you and the class was boring without you."

"Well, I'll be back in the class in four weeks! So beware! In four weeks an even crazier Jess Duncan will be in the class!"

"Jess, Mum's not going to let you walk to your house again. But she doesn't want to be driving to your house everyday after school. So. Your mum and my mum have discussed it and, if you want, you can come and live with us when your leg has healed!" I said. Jess was sure to say yes!

"I'd like that more than the whole of existence! But where would my room be?"

"We'd share my room. And my bunk-beds. You could have top. Or we could switch. One week I have top, the next you have top, and so on!" I said, happy she was going to live with us.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>This is the end of the story. A sequel will be coming soon, <em>Jess Eavard. <em>Jess's new name will be Jess Eavard next story.


End file.
